


Still Rock and Roll To Me

by Hart_Merry_Man



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Guitars and Drums were meant to be, Lana and Lola are not related, Multi, This'll all turn gay quick lol, gay as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: Loud Creed. An upcoming rock band that came out of nowhere that are known for being "ridiculously rude and always making sly innuendos to the audience." They go by their stage names, Loud, Mucky, Wheezy, Chubs and Ace - they also are recognise as pricks who prance around in Halloween costumes.No one knows who they are, and what they look like.Until now.Meet Lincoln Cleur. The youngest member of Loud Creed with the stage name Ace (inspired by his favourite late 90's superhero of course). When he decides to risk the unmasking of the members of Loud Creed by inviting his best friend (hopefully more than that) to his 5th performance with the band, he realises that Loud Creed's social life is about to get messy. Join the band as they go through every day life, their side jobs, relationships, family and jamming.And of course all the members of Loud Creed aren't straight - which puts them in sort of a pickle.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesSunderlandsPillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/gifts).



> The first chapter (if you could even call it that) is a prologue which is set six months after the story - that might be reduced to seven months - not sure yet. But as you can see, this'll be gay - but I'll try and make it straight with my Baby Chaz and my honey bear Ronnie Anne :) I'll also add in a trans character at some point - maybe an asexual character at some point - idk.
> 
> But thanks for reading the Prologue to "Still Rock and Roll To Me". I'd love to hear some song recommendations on what you think any of the Loud House characters would sing - possibly Chaz or Luna first. I'm sure you can guess the other members names - I would love song suggestions for them as well.
> 
> I can't wait to share my ideas with you all and my love for this show. As you can tell, Lana and Lola will probably be in a romantic relationship at some point. Let me make this clear - they are not related in this story, so it's ok. I don't like Loudest - but I don't hate the people who write it. I won't write it and I don't want any hate towards me or the story. If you have a problem, scream into a pillow. :D

 

Luna Franklin can't remember the last time she was like this. On her old, worn out faded brown sofa along with the company of the gloomy moon light and her many episodes of “You Think You're Swagger Mate?”.

 

~~~~~

 

The room is covered in used-tissues, along with three buckets of popcorn that have been knocked over a while ago.

 

But where is Luna Loud currently, you may ask?

 

Well fear not. The answer is that she's vacating the floor – underneath all of those covers in front of the TV. Her once-alive brown eyes earlier that day would light up at the sight of her favourite TV show, but alas – they just boar into the TV screen's contents, dark circles forming due to the time she has stayed up at. When she blinks slowly, the pain and tirelessness settling once again in her dull eyes.

 

~~~~~

 

But she couldn't care less.

 

All she wanted to do was watch TV, and be lost in it. Forever.

 

* * *

 

Lana Gregory. She knew she messed up big time. Her step-father (she didn't even want to call him that) would definitely use this as an excuse to kick her out after all this time. Lana knew that her Mother would bit her lip like she always does, and try to change her husband's mind – if that failed to work – then Lucy would be forced to side with Dan.

 

~~~~~

 

When the man called out her name with a scratchy cough following after it, Lana tsks sourly.

 

Picking up her feet lazily, she drags them across the floor, her eyes casting to anywhere besides her Mother's shameful eyes – a scowl appears on her face when her eyes lock with Dan's. The man in question gives a slow nod to the Police Man whom shuts the door, and glances at the other people sitting in the jail-cell.

 

~~~~~

 

Lana trudges in front of her parents, ignoring the cries from her Mother when she runs away from them. She doesn't know if she's crying or not – but she decides that the stinging and heart ache feeling is guilt. No – maybe it was regret?

 

Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as she speeds away from her Mother and Dan, not noticing that when she leapt into the road, the car didn't stop.

 

* * *

 

 

Luan Johnasson hums slowly, her shaking hands placing the cups on the beer-stained tray, her other hand latching onto the nearby leather red chair, pieces of long-forgotten food a reminder of how much she has to clean up.

 

How much time she has to remember it all.

 

~~~~~

 

Her lips tremble, a sneer on the tip of her tongue.

 

She doesn't know how to feel. She feels so...

Broken.

 

~~~~~

 

That's one way to describe the blistering pain she is currently feeling. Her eyes were already puffy from the long hours of crying in the bathroom, she feels as if she has no more tears left to cry. But when the heat suddenly gets to her – her face erupting red and her nose becoming runny – she lets out a wail, before she falls down to the black and white chequered floor.

 

Along with the hiccups and the sobs, the only other sound is the cups and the tray falling to the ground in a loud clatter.

 

* * *

 

Charlie Montgomery, known as Chaz by his friends, is currently downing his sorrows in a pub near the boarder of Royal Woods.

 

Sometimes he gets drinks for free, knowingly fully aware that they pity him. Some even buy him some peanuts or crisps, just to make fun of the way he eats.

 

He just doesn't care.

 

~~~~~

 

Between this and going back to work – seeing a familiar blonde, he just doesn't want to get over her. Not yet.

 

Waving over the bartender once again, he places a few dollars on the counter, asking for another beer.

 

It's going to be a long night. He thinks.

 

A long night to forgot and woe.

 

* * *

 

 

“We're a rock group. We're noisy, rowdy, sensational and weird.”

 

-Angus Young

 

“You only hear the music when your heart begins to break.”

 

\- My Chemical Romance

 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Wounded in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go through heart break, Loud Creed will accept you with open arms. Join them - they have doritos, Ben N Jerry's and many bowls of crisps.

Luna Franklin. Come one, come all. Look at the eighth wonder of the world. Sitting on her green carpeted apartment floor, with the company of her band mates and packets galore of doritos. Spilt dip decorates the floor, Luan's socks soaked in margarita pizza, and the “Mud Derby" host's commentary voice shouting out “..WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?”

 

 

Grunting at the low noise of the TV, Lana's hand emerges from the mountain of crisp packets and slowly, yet menacingly, retrieves the remote, fumbling for the right button.

 

When achieving this accomplishment, she attempts to place the TV remote back on the small coffee table, her hand bashing into the table in the process – making her release a whine of pain.

 

Deciding to leave the now-abandoned TV remote on the surprisingly muggy floor, her hand retracing its steps, back into the deep mysterious place that is known as Lana's mountain of random shit.

 

 

Chaz's mouth munches on the stale out-of-date doritos, his eye lids fluttering at the slowest speed rate as possible when he blinks, never leaving the TV screen in a tiring long trance. His phone vibrates a few times, before stopping – adding to his long list of voice messages and unread text messages.

 

 

Luan groans, lifting her head up from her spot on Luna's lap, the girl said in question shifting uncomfortably, her eye lids cracking open ever so slightly, a frown settling on her lips. Sending her an apologetic pout in return, Luan abruptly flings her arms out, knocking Lincoln in the nose in the process; the boy pauses his game boy and glares at the woman for interrupting his third round on Tekken.

 

 

His attention doesn't last long on Luan though, as his eyes are already trailing back to his video console, sinking deeper into the blankets that he brought from his house, making him look like a big pile of covers, merged with a dead nineteen year old boy.

 

Pushing herself weakly up from Luna's old sofa, creating a creaky noise (which none of them seemed to mine at this point), she puts a foot on the ground...

 

 

… only for her to fall over the small coffee table, a loud bang of the plastic bowl hitting the floor is heard, followed by the “Shhh” sound of the crisps pouring out of said bowl.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

….

 

“Well, I guess you could say today was fall-off surprises!”

 

A sigh, a groan, a slap hitting their face and a stone-hard glare.

 

….

 

“Get it?”

 

 

This evening was meant to be a jam night in the band's shared apartment in their small sound-proofed studio (that the lovely label 'Crashing Sounds' provided for them). But it turned out differently. When Chaz didn't arrive on the agreed time for all the band members, Luna whipped out her iPhone and started ringing him, making sure to send lovely voice mails with new made-up swear words.

 

 

Curtsey of all the band mates.

 

But when Luna was about to send the others home, Chaz phoned her back (Luna even almost rejected the call because she kept fumbling with it) and he revealed in a tear heart broken voice, that he had finally confessed to his crush, a cute blonde that always appreciated his fashion sense and sometimes even took it out of her busy schedule to have lunch with him.

 

 

It seemed all good for Chaz, but he knew it was a mistake to listen to his friend's advice about asking her out too soon. He should of listened to his gut feeling – otherwise he wouldn't be feeling like a knife was just lodged into his back, slowly tearing into his back.

 

Since Luna and Luan normally were the ones who teased him about his small crush, they partially felt responsible. As the band leader, Luna decided it was best to make the decision to phone as many pizza shops she knew of, to crack open the many crisp packets she owed and her supply of Ben N Jerry's Ice Cream.

 

Which leads us up to this point in time – where Luan has noticed the pin n needles in her legs, allowing her to fall over the spruce table and to share another wonderful joke with them all.

 

 

Cleaning up the pig stile of an apartment was the most difficult task for the Loud Creed band, but in due time – it was clean.

 

Lana bits her lip, casting a glance other to Chaz, who seems to be putting away the left over Ben N Jerry's Ice Cream tubs in the freezer, and then to the others. “Do you guys wanna' jam?” She suggests, picking up the greasy cheesy remote. Hoping she didn't affect their bass player in any way.

 

Lincoln nervously smiles, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Before he can stutter out a reply, the teddy-bear of a man speaks up, a taped together (yet still broken) smile on his face. His eyes puffy and red from crying so much, a sad glint hidden in them.

 

 

“I'm up for it.” Chaz states simply, his hand reaching into his back pocket in his blue jeans, retrieving his worn out Samsung phone – sending a few small messages to love ones.

 

Both Lana and Lincoln look over to their two guitarists. Luna and Luan stare at each other, as if they hold a special telekinesis bond. After reaching a decision, they tear their eyes from each other with small smiles.

 

 

“Let's jam then Mates!” Luna almost shouts in a mock British accent, jogging over to the sound-proof studio – already grabbing her guitar.

 

 

Today was not a good day for the Loud Creed – but that won't stop them from playing what they love. And it certainly won't stop them from trying to heal a certain bass player's wounded heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these events happen at different times - for example, Chaz's heart break will happen first. They'll all go through these things at some point - but yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading - please comment (only if u want to) about how I can make this better, or to just butter me up :) I appreciate it. If I'm completely honest - I do love comments more than kudos (but please place them on here as well xD) - mainly because I do like to hear what people have to say and their opinions - but I'm not forcing ya.
> 
> As long as I made you smile (hopefully in this case - made you either want to read chapter one, or made you cry) that's good enough for me :D Hopefully I can update soon, it will depend on if the next chapter is ready or not.
> 
> ALSO - I am looking for someone to beta read the chapters and to be able to check for any spelling errors, punctuation, etc. Or what I could do better in general.


End file.
